AB's Ant-hunting Adventure (A True Story)
This is a story that happened to me today that I promise was 99.999999999999% percent true. Story Since AB's mom and sisters were at a museum, and his dad was at work, AB was home alone. He was playing in his living room, as he saw a bug on the floor. A few seconds later, he realized that it was an ant. He also realized that his mom had some ant killing spray. He got it, but realized that spray on the carpet was not a good idea. He then set it aside. AB's new reaction to the ant was grabbing a small glass cup used for decoration, and putting it over the ant. AB wondered what to do next. He decided not to just leave it trapped under there. He was gonna get rid of it for good. He then grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and went back to the ant. He lifted the quick-made trap, and felt confident that the water would stop the ant from moving. However, he failed to realize that using water was a much worse idea then spray. In addition to staining the carpet, the ant successfully evaded all of the water that came pouring down into his world. AB responded by retrapping the ant, and pressing 3 paper towels against the water to dry it up. ''Not enough, ''he thought as he grabbed 6 more towels to soak up the mess he had created. After he finished, he tried to think of a plan C. He filled the cup with a bit more water, and planned to capture the ant in it, preventing the ant from moving. When AB saw that the ant was climbing the wall of the cup, he dumped it into the bigger cup with water. ''Now I'll just dump this in the sink, and everything will be fine, ''AB thought. But nothing was fine. The water did not stop the ant from climbing the cup. AB swiftly placed the cup on the table in the kitchen; he refused to have the ant crawling on him. The ant began crawling up the cup. He gazed at the table, not sure if it was safe terrain to walk on or not. AB simply stared at the wandering ant, hoping for it to fall back into the water, so he could continue with his original plan. However, when the ant creeped down the handle of the cup, then began to roam the table, he quickly became comfortable with the new terrain. ''Oh great, ''thought AB, as he journeyed to the living room. When he came back, he had returned the small cup to his arsenal of ant-hunting gadgets. He attempted to once again trap the ant, but he had no luck as the ant wandered the part of the table that was under the platform. There was no room for AB to put the cup and victoriously capture the ant. "Who's your daddy? I am, and I order you to come out from under there," said AB. However, the ant quite obviously did not listen. When he roamed to a part of the table big enough to put the cup, AB placed an attempt, and failure, as the ant used a chair as a shield to lurk behind. By the time the ant was away from the chair, there was once again no room for entrapment. AB followed the ant to an area of the table that he could not reach. So he waited patiently. When he spotted the ant back on the tabletop, he reacted by trapping the ant the third time. He quickly pondered a new plan. To prepare, AB slid the decoration cup near the edge of the table. He took the cup, that was filled high with water, and walked over to it. As he became deep in thought about how to pull it off, he relaxed his hand---to his disadvantage. All of the water spilled out of the cup, and onto the kitchen floor. Yes, this was truly Water Mishap #2. One might think that AB cleaned up the incident right away, but he was eager to catch the ant. AB refilled the cup with water, held it on the end of the table, and slid the small cup over the bigger one, which forced the ant to slip down into the pool. AB then placed the cup back on the table, once again hoping the water would immobilize the insect. It was then at this point that AB began cleaning up the water. He eventually noticed that the rest would just dry on it's own, then headed back over to check on the ant. The bug was climbing up the side of the cup, then tumbled back down on the tabletop terrain that he had adapted to. AB peered around, looking for new ant-capturing gizmos. He had no victory, so he grabbed a receipt and continously attempted to hold the ant's temporary home in his hand. The one time he succeeded, he dropped it in the cup, hoping the ant would fall in. Whether it did or not, it dashed to climb back out. AB snatched the receipt from the cup, and was grateful that it was not wet. But he was not yet through with the ant. AB eventually once again succeeded to use the receipt to slide the ant into the cup. Once that was completed, AB dashed upstairs. He had absentmindedly decided to use the sink that was in his bathroom. Very similar to his quest to the kitchen, the ant began to venture up to the cup. AB noticed this, and darted to chuck his cup onto the sink; the very motion that caused the cup to topple over, spilling the water, and the ant, onto the floor. AB then heard his mom and sisters come into the house. ''Oh no, ''he thought. He selected to continue his adventure, while the ladies were talking downstairs. AB needed light, though he was afraid that the water had gotten onto the lamp cord. He took a chance, and it turned out that the spill was about half a foot away from the lamp. The insect ventured up the wall. As it was doing this, AB raced back downstairs, grabbed another decoration cup, then sprinted back up to his bathroom. He then placed the cup onto the wall, capturing the ant. ''Success! So.....What do I do now? ''pondered AB, as he had nothing else in his hand to assist him. He then let the ant go, and watched it crawl up behind the mirror as he wondered what to do next. Once AB cleaned up several puddles with some toilet paper, he chose to capture the ant by holding the cup that he refilled with water vertically instead of horizontally. When the ant came out from behind the mirror, AB then used the smaller cup to knock it into the bigger one. He poured the ant down into the sink, where AB hoped it would sink down. However, it currently would not fit down the drain. AB turned the hot and cold water all the way up to drown the ant. After a few minutes, the ant finally slid down the drain. AB was finally triumphant! ............................Or was he? For as he returned to the graveyard of the ant, commonly referred to as the bathroom, he saw the bug attempting to crawl back up the sink. AB was about to get it again, but he relaxed, and let the determined arthropod roam free. THE END